


Clone Rap Battles

by Punky12345678



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cody means pillow, Echo is done, Gen, Rap Battles, tags to be updated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-01-16 11:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21270434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punky12345678/pseuds/Punky12345678
Summary: Rap battles between Clones.





	1. Cody vs Rex

Rex

I understand if this is hard for you,  
Because you’re going against the leader,  
Of the boys in blue,  
Look I don’t want to fight you,  
You’re my favorite brother,  
But i’ll treat you like anyappoanent,  
I’ve beaten them all,  
One after another,  
I’m the best of the best,  
You’re the best of the mediocre,  
Ask any of our men,  
They’ll tell you the same,  
Ask my friend Asoka,  
And hide your face in shame.

Cody

Ok Rexy,  
You need to stop talking,  
Because you’re starting to vex me,  
I really don’t want to deal with your squawking,  
I’ll blow you away,  
I’ll clear The fog,  
But at the end of the day,  
You’ll still be named after a dog,  
You breake all the rules,  
Thinking you’re a rebel,  
This galaxy is an ocean,  
And you’re nothing but a pebble.

Rex

A pebble please,  
I’m at least a boulder,  
I’m gonna gun you down,  
Leg, chest and shoulder,  
Try to battle me,  
What do you think you’re doing,  
The empire will never be ready,  
For the trouble I’m brewing,  
I’m gonna take you down,  
I’m gonna take you out,  
I’m gonna be the victer,  
Was there ever any doubt,  
You can’t stop me,  
You can’t do a thing,  
And it only gets worse,  
I know it’s hard to swollow,  
But who will they follow,  
The captain of the five-hundred and first,  
Or commander Pillow?

Cody

Ok I’m angry now,  
You say you’re going to win,  
I’m wondering how,  
You’re a captain,  
I’m a commander,  
I outrank you,  
And I want no drama,  
I won’t put up with nonsense,  
You’d make an awful lawyer,  
You’ve got no defense,  
This moment will be your last,  
I’m gonna make it quick,  
I’ll end you farst,  
Just like what we did to Slick.


	2. Echo vs Fox

Echo

Let’s get this over with,  
Sorry I have no more fucks to give,  
Shot my brother,  
Now I’m pissed,  
The frill of battle,  
Now this I’ve missed,  
You’re the Chancellor’s pet,  
Nut I won’t judge you,  
At least not yet,  
I’ll make you pay,  
For what you did to fives,  
I’m gonna give you a scare,  
Before you take more lives,  
What does the Fox say?  
I don’t know and I don’t care.

Fox

Oh look the very last domino,  
Fives down,  
One to go,  
You’re standing there all alone,  
Go back to the workshop,  
You clanker clone,  
I’m a good soldier,  
I follow my orders,  
You’re batch mate was crazy,  
And crossed a moral border,  
You need a better verse,  
You’re beginning to look lazy.

Echo

Shut up about him,  
You’re not worthy,  
Waiting for you to finish,  
It physically hurt me,  
Actually tell me,  
Was it fun?  
With blaster in hand,  
And not setting it to stun,  
Now I’ll take a stand,  
I’ll put you on the run,  
I hope you can understand,  
It’s over we’re done,

Fox

Done no we’re not,  
Winning will be easy,  
If that’s all you got,  
I’m taking you down hard,  
You can’t handle,  
The leader of the guard,  
Whatever plan you have,  
I’ll dismantle,  
This battle is over,  
We’re done,  
You’re through,  
Now sit back and relax,  
Because it’s time for me to end you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment please?


	3. Fives vs Dogma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait.

Fives

Let’s get this started,  
I’m usually a nice guy,  
But I can still be cold hearted,  
A Domino on his own,  
A clone all alone,  
Kicking ass and breaking bones,  
Although this might take a while,  
I’m going to wipe away that smile,  
Arc trooper gonna put you in a stuper,  
Follow all your orders,  
Aren’t you a party pooper,  
Listen here Dogma,  
Although I think I’ll go easy on ya...  
Ha got ya!

Dogma

Arc trooper?  
You aren’t much are ya?  
Your trying to best me,  
You don’t want to test me,  
But you know what’s truely a friller?  
Despite my obedience,  
I’m still a jedi killer,  
Tried to kill the Chancellor,  
Well isn’t that swell,  
Still don’t forget,  
I’m the one who ended that traitor Krell,  
Now I know I really shouldn’t be proud,  
But at least my head isn’t stuck in a cloud,  
I’m bringing the heat,  
Can you take it?  
That Spirit of yours,  
I’m going to break it.

Fives

You killed Krell,  
But before that you fell for his trick,  
Has Rex ever told you the story,  
Of sergeant Slick?  
I didn’t try to end Palpatene,  
I was framed,  
That’s actually kind of mean,  
But if you want to then we can play that game,  
I’m not going to lose this,  
And...  
Damn it,  
I carn’t do this,  
The two of us,  
Insulting one another,  
I know that’s why we’re here,  
But you’re my baby brother,  
I can’t stand here and berate you,  
Acting like I hate you.

Dogma

Yeah I agree,  
I’m also getting tired,  
Can you forgive me?  
We’re both high strung and wired.

Fives

Yeah you’re right,  
I really don’t want to fight.

Dogma

I know it’s getting darker,  
I know it’s getting late,  
But would you like to get some ice cream?

Fives

It’s a date.

**Author's Note:**

> Who won,  
Who’s next, seriously give me some ideas please.


End file.
